Saving Sora
by alexeliatrope
Summary: AU: Kairi, Sora and Riku live on Destiny Island, they are 14 and go to school together. Sora's personality have changed these last years. But what's the reason for that, Kairi is about to discover. Rated T for a reason. So/Kai in later chapters. This is my first AU fic, so please review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was lunch break, as often, Kairi, Sora and Riku were on the beach. Sora is Kairi's best friend they met ten years before when she moved here with her family. Sora and Riku can't even remember when they started being friends. They are always together.

It was so cool, they had great time together, Sora was always joking and laughing, that was until his mother died, after that, he became more reserved. They thought it would pass, but, on the contrary, he became more and more reserved and sad. Now, it's been almost five years.

So, as I told before, they were eating their lunch on the beach, as often.

\- I have to go talk to Tidus and Wakka, I haven't seen them this morning, I'll come back later, Riku told them as he was standing up

\- Okay, we'll wait you here

That left only Sora and Kairi

\- Kai, I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna buy a bottle of water, do you want me to bring something for you?

\- No it's okay thanks.

\- Just wait there, I'll be back in no time

\- kay

And so he left, heading toward a drink dispenser near them. He was wondering if he would be able to tell Kairi what he really felt for her. It was hard, what if she didn't feel the same? It could ruin their friendship. When he came back he saw a guy who was holding her wrist.

\- Don't you wanna go out with me? He heard the guy say

\- No, I already told you no, so let go!

\- I don't think I wanna let go

Sora was going to go help Kairi, though, before he arrived, she had already kicked the guy right where it hurts the most. He cried out in pain but quickly ran away.

\- Wow, remind me never to piss you off

\- Don't worry, I'm sure you would never piss me off that much

\- Still he only asked you out, I think you might have a little bit overreacted.

\- It's the tenth time he asks me out, I already answered him nine times, maybe this time he will understand

\- Oh, yeah, I guess if you put it like that…

\- Well I'm sure you'd never piss me off that much, we're best friends after all.

Sora started blushing a bit and seemed a little embarrassed

\- What's wrong Sora?

\- Maybe it would… it could be nice to be… more than friends

Kairi burst out laughing

\- You shouldn't joke about such things Sora

_He can't be serious, it would be too good to be true_, Kairi thought.

\- Hey, we've gotta go back to class, she stated looking at her watch.

And so, she started going back toward the school

\- I wasn't joking, he mumbled too low for Kairi to hear him

* * *

During the afternoon in class, Sora seemed totally out of it, even though he was always a little bit out of it, daydreaming, it was even more today. Usually he was listening enough to follow what was going on, which wasn't the case today. Hopefully, he was really smart and was able not to be noticed by their teacher, even though, Kairi and Riku noticed it.

\- Sora, what's wrong? Riku asked concerned as they were going out of the class

\- Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong? Sora answered, and even though he was trying to sound surprise, Riku could see he was hiding something

\- You've been daydreaming the whole afternoon and even now, I can see you're hiding something, you know Sora, you've never been a good liar.

\- Don't be silly, there's nothing wrong, and, I've always been daydreaming during class, you know that.

This time, he was sounding really confident, and Riku was starting to get confused, he didn't seem to be lying, and usually he was easy to read. He assumed he was okay, or at least,

\- Yeah, I must have overreacted

\- Hey Sora!

\- What is it Kai?

\- Could I come to your house to study with you, I didn't really understand the math exercises we have to do for tomorrow.

\- Sure Kairi, you know you can always ask for help if you need

\- Thank you much

And so, they both left, waving to Riku

\- We'll see you tomorrow

\- Yeah, see you tomorrow

* * *

They headed toward Sora's house, when they arrived, his father was already here.

\- Good evening Sora, good evening Kairi, he greeted them when they entered the house

\- Hey dad

\- Good evening Sir

And so, Sora and Kairi headed toward Sora's room to start their homework. It wasn't really a surprise, they often worked together. Sora was really good in science and math, so he could help Kairi there, whereas Kairi helped him with history and English. Though, tonight, while they were working, it was more tense than usual. Usually, they were always chatting about anything and joking, but not tonight, Kairi didn't really know why. But it was awkward and really she didn't like it, she preferred when they could be at ease with each other.

After one hour and a half though, they had finished their homework.

\- Thank you for the help Sora, see you tomorrow, she waved exiting the house

\- Yes, see you tomorrow Kai.

Once he closed the door and turned around to go back to his room, his father was standing in front of him, staring angrily toward him.

Instantly, Sora tensed and looked to the floor.

\- What have I told you about bringing friends home after school?

\- I'm sorry, she needed help with the hom-

\- WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?

\- That… that I mustn't bring friends home after school

\- So why did you disobey?

\- She… she needed some help with her homework

\- I don't care

And with that, he kicked Sora, who fell to the floor.

\- I'm sorry father, I'm sorry, I won't do it again…

\- Too late to be sorry, he said, kicking him again

After a few minutes, Sora finally went back to his room, his side and his stomach were hurting from the kicks from his father, but it was nothing he wasn't used to now. And so, he went to sleep without having dinner. Once again, nothing out of habit for him. Sometimes he would ask himself what he'd done to deserve such a life, but not tonight, he was too tired.

* * *

A.N.: It's my first AU fic so please review so that I can improve my writing


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, when Sora went downstairs to have breakfast, he was surprised to see his father was still there, usually, he would already be gone to work.

\- Good morning father

He wasn't surprised not to be answered

\- Sora, I've noticed you were really close to Kairi recently, how do you really feel about her?

Sora was surprised that his father would care about such things.

\- Why would you care? He mumbled

\- What?

\- Nothing

\- That's what I thought, now just answer

\- You know what my feelings about her are, she's my best friend, she's been for long.

\- You know you're a bad liar, and you know I don't like it when you lie.

His father said, getting closer to him raising his fist.

\- Now the truth…

\- I… I love her

\- That's what I thought

_If they get to close, he could tell her about what happens here, I can't take that risk,_ he thought to himself

From now on, you'll never talk to her again

\- But why?

\- Don't question it, just do it

\- She's my friend, I can't do that to her

\- Would you rather disobey to me?

\- No, no… sorry

\- Good, now go before you get late

* * *

And so, he went toward school, still not understanding why his father forbade him to talk to Kairi. Wasn't it enough to hurt him physically when he was at home? Now he also wanted to hurt him indirectly even when he was at school.

\- Hi Sora

\- Hey Riku

\- What's wrong Sora, and don't say nothing, I can see there's something going on

\- I swear there's nothing wrong with me, he tried to appear normal, but he was failing

\- Hey Sora, Riku

\- Hi Kairi, Riku answered

\- I have to go, I'll see you later, Sora said, walking away.

\- Wait Sora, called Kairi, but he continued walking

She turned toward Riku

\- What's going on with him today?

\- I don't know, he acted strange this morning

\- Yes, usually he never leaves us before the class start.

\- I hope that's nothing too serious

At that moment the bell rang

\- We'll talk after class

\- Yes, I'll see you then

During class, Kairi was seating next to Sora, as always, but he didn't say a single word to her, which was unusual. He looked totally depressed.

* * *

During the lunch break, he didn't even went with them to eat. He stayed all alone. They were growing more and more worried. And it went on like this for the next days. When Riku was alone, Sora talked with him, but as soon as Kairi joined them, he was leaving.

\- I don't understand, he's avoiding me, did I do something wrong? Kairi was nearly crying as she was asking it to riku

\- No, I'm sure it's not your fault Kairi, Riku said, trying to comfort her, I'll go talk to him.

\- Thanks Riku

And so he went to search for Sora

\- Sora?

\- Hi Riku

\- What's going on Sora?

\- I told you, it's nothing

Riku was started to get angry

\- Stop that Sora, even if you don't want us to help you, you can't continue like that, if something's wrong with Kairi go talk to her, you really hurt her by avoiding her.

\- I can't go talk to her

\- And why's that?

\- I just can't, Riku could see thee guilt in Sora's eyes as he was saying so.

\- Then just tell me what's wrong

\- I can't tell you

\- Well if you'd rather stay alone, I'll leave you, I can't help you if you don't let me help you.

And so, the day continued like that. Though, at the end of the day, Kairi realized she really needed some help with her homework. Maybe that way she could have Sora to talk to her.

\- Sora, could you help me with my homework tonight, I really need some help understanding the physics lesson.

\- Sorry Kairi, I can't

She stayed speechless, he had never refused to help her, even when they were pissed off at each other (which happened really rarely) he still helped her if she needed it.

* * *

This evening, when he came back to his house he went straight to his room. There, he laid on his bed and burst into tears. He couldn't take it, he knew he was hurting Kairi, but what could he do. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice.

That's when he received an SMS

18:32; Kairi: Sora, please tell me what's going on

18: 40; Kairi: Please, even if you don't wanna talk to me, just answer my messages

18: 45; Kairi: Please tell me what I've done wrong Sora

He couldn't take it anymore, it wasn't her fault, he didn't want her to think so.

18: 47; Sora: You've done nothing wrong Kairi, I'm sorry, it's all my fault…

18: 48; Kairi: Then tell me, you know you can tell me anything

18: 49; Sora: I can't sorry

18: 50; Kairi: Why?

18: 53; Sora: my father would get angry, I already disobeyed him just by talking to you

18: 54; Kairi: So now you're hiding behind others to escape talking to me. I didn't thought you would be such a coward Sora.

_Even when I tell her the truth she doesn't believe, maybe she just doesn't really care_, he thought to himself.

He really didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was just going from bad to worse these past few weeks. He really hoped it would stop there, he didn't know how much he could take anymore. At least now Kairi didn't think anymore it was her fault, that was a little better. Yes, he had to see the good part of it, at least, even though she would probably hate him, it would probably hurt her less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next day, when he went to school, he had decided not to talk to Riku neither. He was doing no good to them. He didn't want to force Riku to choose between him and Kairi. And, if he didn't talk to them, it would hurt them a little bit for the first days or weeks, but afterward, they wouldn't care anymore and he won't hurt them, never hurt them again.

He was doing all he could to stay alone, it was hard, he was often watching them from afar. All his friends, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and especially Riku and Kairi. At the beginning they were worried and looked a little bit sad, but after a week he was comforted in his decision, seeing as they seemed they had gotten past it. However, it still hurt him a bit to see how quickly they had pulled through it.

Though, what he didn't know is that they were still worried about him, they just tried not to show it too much, but they still tried sometimes to go talk to him.

None of them knew what had happened to him, he had changed so quickly, in only a few days.

\- What should we do? Wakka asked

\- I don't think we can do anything, we'll have to wait for him to get better, Riku answered

\- But we're supposed to be his friends, to help him, Kairi retorted

\- I know, but we can't help him if he doesn't let us help, Riku answered

\- It still hurts to see him like this, she continued

And each day they had these kinds of discussions.

* * *

For Sora, nothing changed much for the whole month though, at the end of the month, one evening, things were going to change.

He entered his house, as every day, there, his father was waiting.

\- Good evening father

\- Sora, I haven't checked your phone for long, give it to me

That's when he remembered he hadn't deleted the message discussion he had had with Kairi a month ago.

\- I'm sorry father, I… I left it in my room this morning, I'll go get it

He received a kick saying that

\- You're a really bad liar Sora, give it to me right now, I can see it in your pocket.

He didn't answered and gave the phone. He didn't dare to move. He knew he was going to get beaten really badly.

\- You had a discussion with Kairi one month ago, I think I had already forbidden you to talk to her?

\- Yes father…

\- Let's see what you told her

He saw the anger building up in his father's eyes as he was reading.

\- SO YOU EVEN TRIED TO TELL HER? He shouted kicking Sora once again

_I'm lucky she was too pissed off to believe him_, he thought to himself

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I just didn't want to hurt her

\- THEN YOU DON'T CARE BEING HURT YOURSELF?

He didn't answer, he knew anything he would say would make it worse. He just had to keep quiet until it stopped.

And so it went on and on, for more than an hour. When he went back to his room, he couldn't even stand anymore. It had never been that bad. He was hurting so much. He couldn't even sleep this night. The next morning, he was relieved to see that his father was already gone to work when he went downstairs to have breakfast.

* * *

As they arrived in school, Riku and Kairi saw Sora, as always, standing alone. Though, he seemed even worse than usual. During the first class period, they were both surprised not to see him in class.

As they were exiting the room, the teacher called them.

\- I know you're friend with Sora, do you know where he might be? Asked the teacher

\- No, sorry, I don't have an idea.

When they were out of the class, they got to Wakka, Tidus and Selphie

\- It's strange, Sora wasn't in class, but he was there before class, Wakka stated

\- Yeah, let's go look for him. Riku proposed. I'll search outside with Kairi, Wakka, you'll search the first floor, Tidus and Selphie, search the ground floor.

\- Okay, the first one to find something call the others.

And so they all went in different directions.

As they were searching, Riku and Kairi went to search in the bushes behind the school, just in case. That's when Kairi noticed a small trail of red liquid on the ground, it was blood, she was sure of it. She was getting worried. She followed the trail, until she saw something that she wasn't prepared. In front of her was Sora's body, a knife in his right hand, and a lot of blood dripping from his left wrist.

\- RIKU! She shouted as loud as she could

She quickly ran toward Sora, took of her jacket and put it around his wrist to try to slow the bleeding. She then tried to feel his pulse. His heart was still beating. She was a little relieved.

A few seconds later, Riku arrived running toward her.

\- What is it Kairi? Then he noticed Sora's body

\- Call the 911, he needs to be taken to the hospital quickly, she said, her voice shaking

He quickly called the 911, then sent an SMS to Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, just telling them they found him. They didn't want too many people to see him like that.

\- Do you think he… he tried to kill himself? Kairi asked, nearly bursting out in tears

\- I don't know, but I don't see any other explanation, answered Riku, quite shaken by it too.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrive and they both went with Sora to the hospital.

They were now both in the waiting room.

\- Why… why would he do that? Kairi asked

\- I don't know, and I think it will take some time to get answers from him.

They waited a little bit more before Riku spoke again.

\- I should go at Sora's house to tell his father as soon as he gets back home, do you think you'll be able to handle it alone here?

\- Yes, you can go, I'll be sure to be there if Sora wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A few moments after Riku left, a nurse entered the waiting room.

\- Miss, your friend is out of danger, he's still unconscious, but you can go see him if you want.

\- Thank you

And so she went toward his room. It was hurting her to see him so weak, he was pale from the blood loss. He looked so weak and she hated to think so about him. She knew he wasn't weak.

She sat on a chair next to his bed.

* * *

After one hour, she saw his eyes fluttering open.

\- Sora? Sora are you awake?

\- Why? Why am I still alive? He asked, seeming to be desperate about it.

That made Kairi burst into tears.

\- Because we found you in time, why would you do such a thing? She asked hugging him

\- I can't take it anymore. And, there aren't anybody going to miss me.

\- What can't you take anymore Sora?

\- Don't act as if you cared, he said, pushing her a little away

She sobbed even harder

\- But I care Sora, and I'm not the only one, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie we all care, and your dad, what do you think he'd do if you died.

She saw him flinch when she talked about his father

\- Don't worry, Riku is on his way to find him, he'll be here soon.

He seemed to panic instantly

\- No, no please don't tell dad, please, he said, looking terrified

\- Why Sora, why, please tell me

He didn't answer and seemed to hesitate.

\- Tell me Sora, you can trust me

\- You wouldn't even believe me…

\- Why would you think that?

\- You never believe me, you didn't believe me when I told you why I didn't talk to you anymore…

\- You mean you were telling the truth?

\- Yes

\- I'm so sorry Sora, she hugged, him, I should have believed you. Now please tell me why you did this.

\- I… I can't tell you, but you can see it, just look on my chest, under my shirt, you'll understand, he said, as he began crying.

She slowly grabbed his shirt and lifted it a bit to look at his chest. When she saw all the bruises. She put the pieces together, the bruises, the way he flinched when she talked about his dad… She thought she understood, she hoped she was wrong.

\- Sora, did… did your dad do this to you?

He nodded, unable to speak. She hugged him even tighter.

\- When did he start?

\- When… when mom died…

He continued sobbing

\- I'm… I'm sure now… now you think I'm weak, he said between sobs.

\- No of course not Sora, you're not weak, you're really strong to have been able to go through this for so long… but you don't have to go through this alone, we're here to help you.

\- You mean you will still be friend with me? Even after how I hurt you

\- Of course Sora I'll still be your friend; I'll call Riku to tell him not to tell your dad okay? I'll be back in a minute.

\- O-okay, he hiccupped

She left the room to go call Riku

\- Riku?

\- What is it Kairi?

\- Come back quickly, don't talk to Sora's dad

\- Why? What is it?

\- Sora woke up, I know why he did this, at least part of the reason

\- Why? He seemed confused, had Sora told her so quickly, it was a good sign, but why didn't she want his dad to know.

\- Riku, Sora's dad, he… he has been hitting on Sora for years.

Riku gasped, how could they not have noticed, they spent so much time with Sora but never noticed.

\- And it was his dad who told him not to talk to me anymore, he told it to me by message, but I didn't believe him, I thought he was hiding the true reason… It's all my fault, she started crying.

\- No it's not Kairi, now, stay with Sora, I'll be back in a few minutes. But remember, it's not your fault okay.

\- O-okay

He hung up and she went back toward Sora.

\- Kairi?

\- What is it Sora?

\- Why do you never believe me?

\- I was pissed off at that moment, I thought you weren't telling me the truth.

\- No, not only this time, I mean in general?

\- What do you mean? There's other times I didn't believe you?

\- When… when I asked if we could be more than friends…

\- You truly meant it?

\- Yes, he whispered, afraid of her reaction

\- I… I thought it was too good to be true. She admitted

\- You mean… you mean you're happy about it?

\- Yes, in fact, I… I also would like to be more than friends, if you can forgive me…

\- What would I have to forgive you for, you did nothing wrong?

\- I didn't believe you when you needed it, I'm so sorry.

\- It's okay Kairi, I guess it was normal to react this way

They stayed a few more minutes like that, before Kairi spoke again.

\- Sora, I know it might be hard, but could you tell me why you decided to do it today?

\- It… it had gotten worse yesterday evening, worse than any other evening…

\- Why?

\- He checked my phone… I… I had forgotten to delete the discussion we had a month ago…

She hugged him really tight once more.

\- I'm so sorry Sora… it's all my fault…

He pushed her just a little bit away to be able to look at her in her eyes.

\- No Kairi it isn't, I don't want you to feel guilty about it, it's not your fault

She nodded slowly

\- Good

* * *

He was quickly getting better. He only had to stay at the hospital for one night. Fortunately, his father was out of town tonight and wouldn't be home until the following day. Kairi called her parents, she had to tell them everything in order for them to accept that she would stay to watch over Sora at the hospital. They agreed quickly, they really liked Sora and understood he needed his friends near him in such moments.

The following day, in the beginning of the afternoon, he was still weak but was able to go out of the hospital.

\- So, everything's going to go back as it was? He asked, a little bit sad

\- No Sora, we called the police, your dad will be arrested.

\- But… where… where will I go?

\- You'll live with me and my parents until we find a better solution, and, don't worry they already agreed to it.

\- You mean you would really do so much for me?

\- Of course Sora, I'd do anything to keep you safe, I… I love you, she whispered the last words

He gasped from surprise hearing her say so, but after a few seconds, he realized he hadn't answered.

\- I… I love you too, he stuttered

After a few minutes, he realized they were going toward his house

\- Why are we going toward my house?

\- We'll just get your stuff and then we'll go to my house

\- Oh, okay

And so, they continued their way there and quickly gathered his stuff. But before they could leave the house…

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

And so, they continued their way there and quickly gathered his stuff. But before they could leave the house…

**Chapter 5:**

…they heard the front door slam open then shut.

They were in the hallway, Sora with a suitcase in one hand and Kairi's hand in the other. As his father appeared in the doorway, he instantly froze, squeezing Kairi's hand a little bit harder. She squeezed his hand gently trying to comfort him a bit, even though, she was also really scared.

\- Well well well, you were trying to leave without even asking permission Sora?

\- I'm sorr-

\- And you are with Kairi, I thought I had told you a few times not to talk to her again, didn't I?

\- I'm sorry-

\- DIDN'T I? he shouted

\- Yes you-you did, he stuttered

Now Kairi was trying to pull Sora away, but he wouldn't move.

\- Then, I think you deserve to be punished

He was coming closer, Kairi knew she had to pull Sora away, but he was unable to move, he was frozen, waiting for the hits to come. She guessed that he must be resigned, he must think that even if he tries to escape, it will only hurt more.

\- SORA!

Hearing her voice got him out of his trance. He didn't really moved, but he let her pull him away. After a few more seconds, he was running next to her.

They ran quickly toward his room and hid in the closet.

She could feel Sora shaking from fear. She hugged him tightly, trying to feel reassuring, even though she was terrified. She knew Sora needed help right now.

She quickly sent a message to Riku to tell him to call the police. Maybe the police would be there in time before Sora's dad found them.

Though, only a few minutes later, she started hearing footsteps coming closer.

\- Sora, you stay behind me, she whispered

\- Wh-why? He whispered back

\- Maybe he won't dare to hit me… Oh, how she hoped she was right

\- And what if… what if he hurts you?

\- We'll just have to hope that he won't.

Sora slowly nodded he trusted Kairi, if she said so, maybe she was right. So, he got as far as possible from the closet's door, while Kairi sat between him and the door.

Now they could hear that Sora's dad was already in the room.

\- SORA! Get out of your hide right now! He shouted

Kairi could see that Sora was hesitating. She could understand it, he was so used to obey bluntly to his dad. But she also saw that he trusted her, and that it was the only thing keeping him from obeying his dad. She tried a reassuring smile toward him but didn't know if she really looked reassuring.

Though, as she was looking toward him, she saw a terrified look suddenly on his face, he seemed to be looking above her. Before she could look back, she felt a sharp pain in her scalp, as something, or rather someone was tugging hard on her hair.

\- AHHH! She screamed in pain, as she was thrown to the ground on the room's floor.

\- So you're the one who got my son to disobey me. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then! He yelled at her

She was terrified, and curled up in a ball, trying to protect at least her face with her arms. She was waiting for the hits to come, but she when she should have felt it coming, she only heard a small yelp from Sora. When she opened her eyes slowly and looked in the direction where the noise had come from, she saw Sora. He was standing between her and his dad.

\- No-not her! He stuttered, Kairi could see he really had difficulties going against his dad.

\- Get out the way Sora! His father yelled

\- N-no!

\- As you wish!

He shouted before kicking Sora once again. Sora was struggling not to fall to the ground. He knew if he did, his father would hurt Kairi. He couldn't accept it.

For the first few seconds, she was relieved that she wasn't being hurt. But then, she realized each hit she didn't take was taken by Sora. She started feeling so much guilty. He was in pain because of her… Then she also realized he wasn't totally recovered, even if he tried to act as if he was alright, she knew he was still a little bit weak from all the blood loss.

\- Sora, stop, you're going to get killed, you're not fully recovered!

But he didn't move, he just answered, but without looking at her

\- I don't- I don't want to listen to other's commands anymore. I take my own decisions!

She felt bad for the way he had taken it. After all, that was what she was doing, giving him orders, just like his dad. She felt so terrible about it.

\- I didn't mean it that way Sora… please, she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Hearing that made him hesitate, once more, he lost focus, and with a hard kick from his father, was sent to the ground.

\- Finally! Now your turn girly!

Even though she knew it was for the best, she couldn't help but being scared. Though, once again, the pain didn't come, she felt a warm presence against her and realized Sora was hugging her, trying to put his body between hers and his dad.

Once again, he was shielding her. Though, before another hit could be thrown, they heard the police sirens in the street.

Kairi was relieved, finally, they were going to be okay. In only a few more seconds, Sora's dad was handcuffed.

Kairi looked at Sora to check if he was okay. He looked concerned

\- Sora?

\- Kairi, are you okay? He asked worried

\- Of course I am, you didn't let one hit touch me. I should be asking you the question.

\- Don't worry Kairi, I'm okay, I've had worse.

Even though it was said to reassure her, it only made her sadder. Was he so much used to it?

\- Don't worry Sora, this will never happen again, she hugged him.

A few minutes later, they were heading toward her house holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

So, when they arrived, it was already quite late. They quickly had dinner and went to bed. Sora had a room prepared for him. The next morning, when they woke up, Kairi's parents were already gone to work. Sora and Kairi had breakfast together before going on their way toward school.

As they arrived toward school, they went across Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. Kairi told them what happened the day before. They were all relieved to see that Sora was better. A few minute later they had to go toward their lockers. So each of them went on their separate ways. As every other day, they would meet back in class.

As Sora was alone in front of his locker, two guys came toward him. He knew them, they had started picking on him since he was often alone; a

\- Hey, I heard that you tried to kill yourself, maybe you should have succeeded, it would have been better for everyone

\- Nobody would have missed you, even your old friends finaly saw that you weren't worth it

He was looking at the ground, though, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned to see it was Riku.

\- I would advise you guys not to talk about things you don't know.

It only took a few more seconds for Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie to join Sora and Riku.

\- Yes, I think you'd better leave, Kairi continued, glaring daggers at them.

Seeing they weren't anymore in an upper position, they quickly got away.

\- Don't worry Sora, there are plenty of people caring for you, Kairi said, hugging him.

\- Thank you Kairi, he answered placing a small kiss on her cheek.

That quite surprises all the others, who didn't know yet they were together.

* * *

**1 Year later**

It had finally been decided that Sora would definitely settle with Kairi and her parents. It made Sora and Kairi really happy to have so much time to spend together. Now, nearly everyone knew they were a couple, which wasn't really surprising considering how obvious they made it, by constantly hugging and kissing.

Sora was really getting better, even though sometimes, he couldn't help but flinch when Kairi's parents were angry at him. He knew he had no reason to, they would never hurt him like his dad did, but he couldn't help it. Hopefully, he was flinching less often as time passed, so it would probably be over sometime.

A year before, he never would have thought his life could have turned out that good.

* * *

Though, tomorrow wasn't really going to be a good day for him. Sora knew it, as did all his friends. His father's trial had begun a few days ago, and tomorrow was the day he was going to have to testify.

He was now in his room. He couldn't sleep. _I have to find some sleep, I'll need all my strength tomorrow… but how…_ For a year, there was only one person who was able to calm him down, but it was already late. She was probably sleeping. _Well, I'll go check, if she's asleep I'll just go back to my room_. He stood up and tiptoed toward Kairi's room. He knocked softly on her door.

\- Kairi? He whispered as he opened the door slightly

\- Sora? She whispered back looking toward him

\- You're awake?

\- Yes, I couldn't sleep

\- Me neither, can I come in?

\- Yes of course, she answered sitting on her bed and turning on the light on her nightstand

Sora closed the door softly not to make too much noise and came to sat beside her. As soon as he was close enough, she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

\- Why couldn't you sleep Sora?

\- I can't help but think about what'll happen tomorrow… Kairi… I'm-I'm scared, I don't want to face him.

She knew he was honest with her, since they were together, he had never lied to her, not that he did it often before, but it could happen rarely but in the last year, never.

She hugged him tight.

\- It's okay to be scared Sora, it's normal… but don't worry, everything'll be fine. You'll pull through it, you're not alone, we'll help you, she said trying a gentle smile toward him, to which he respond with a weak smile of him.

After a few minutes like that, Sora spoke again.

\- Kairi, I-I know it sounds ridiculous, but… I don't think I'll sleep alone in my room, so… can I… can I sleep next to you tonight? He asked avoiding her gaze.

She was a bit surprised by his question and blushed a bit thinking about it. They never had slept in the same bed. Even though, she felt he really needed her right now. And she would do anything to ease his worry a bit. So she hugged him tighter and lifted his chin a bit to force him to look at her.

\- Of course you can stay here tonight Sora, don't worry, and to prove her point, she kissed him softly.

She could feel him relax. She turned off the light and they both crawled under the cover. They snuggled close to each other. It was a bit awkward but it felt so good that they quickly got over it.

* * *

The next morning, Kairi was the first to wake up and had to wake him

She gently shook him awake

\- Sora…

\- Morning Kairi… he mumbled still a little sleepy

\- Today's going to be hard, but you have to wake up now Sora

He was worried, but when he saw her beautiful blue eyes staring at him softly, he couldn't help but feel reassured. So, he quickly got up and they both went to have breakfast.

\- Thank you Kairi, he mumbled as they were going down the stairs

\- What for? She asks a little confused

\- Everything you did for me

They came down and ate breakfast quietly. Then they got ready. It was going to be a hard day for Sora, which made it hard also for all his friends.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Now it was time for Sora to go testify, he would have to face his dad for the first time in a year.

\- Don't worry Sora, I'm sure it will go well, Kairi reassured him

\- Thank you

And then he went there, standing in front of the whole court.

\- Please decline your identity

\- I am Sora Skye, I am 15

\- Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?

\- Yes I do

\- Mr. Skye, please tell us how and when the beatings begin

\- It was around six years ago, I was nine years old and my mom had died a few months ago, I don't remember the precise date, the only thing I remember is that it was a Friday. I was still a little bit down from my mother's death, but I had had a good day at school, so I wasn't really taking care of what I was doing. After father had gotten me from school, as I got out of this car, I hit a little bit the car's door against a wall. I wasn't too much worried, I had done it plenty of time before, and the door wasn't even scratched. Though, as I closed it, father dragged me in the house by the hem of my shirt. When we were inside, he threw a punch at my face and sent me to my room without dinner. I cried a lot. But I thought it was only an accident, that he must have been angry this day and that everything would be better afterwards. It wasn't the case. Each day he found things to reproach me and reasons to punish me.

Even though he was trying to seem calm, Kairi, Riku and all his friends, who were in the audience, could see he was at the brink of tears

And so it continued, they asked him other questions, he told everything with all the details he could remember. As soon as it was finished and as he was out of the room, he couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears, collapsing on the ground.

Though, in just a few more minutes, Kairi and Riku arrived, followed closely by Sora's other friends.

Kairi ran toward him and hugged him tightly, letting him sob on her shoulder.

\- Shhh Sora, it's okay, you've done it now. It's over

All of them came closer to him. Seeing all of his friends around him, he quickly calmed down and smiled at them. And, Kairi was true, it was over now.

They went back to Kairi's house, this night, he also spent the night with Kairi. A few days later, the verdict had been delivered, Sora's dad was sentenced to fifteen years of jail. Now Sora could finally really got over it.

* * *

**8 years later**

Kairi and Sora had gotten married when they were twenty one, one year later, their daughter Yuki was born. Now she was 1 year old. Sora was in her room watching her as she was playing with blocks.

\- Dada! She called, raising her arm to indicate that she wanted to be picked up.

He quickly got close to her and did as she wanted, once she was comfortable in her father's arm, she giggled in delight.

After a few more minutes, she had fallen asleep. Sora gently laid her in her bed. That's when he realized something. He quickly went toward the living room, where Kairi was reading a book silently.

Even if he had grown up this part of him hadn't changed, he continued to tell everything that bothered him to Kairi. He never hid things from her, because she always made everything better.

\- Kairi, can I-can I talk to you?

\- Yes of course Sora, what's bothering you? She asked concerned putting down her book.

\- I'm-I'm scared Kairi, he blurted out

\- What are you scared of? She asked, wrapping an arm around him in comfort

\- I'm scared of myself Kairi…

She was confused

\- What if-What if I turn out like my dad? What if I hurt Yuki? I realized it when I was watching her playing, I-I don't want to hurt her.

He was nearly crying

\- Sora… don't worry, you'll never turn like him, I'm sure about that. Why would you do such a thing to her?

\- I don't know, I don't want to, but what if I changed?

\- Sora, even if you change, I'm sure you won't hurt her, and there are a lot of reason for that. First of all, I trust you. Second, you've never hurt anyone, even when you got mad, you never ever hit anyone, except when it was to protect someone else. Third, you're a good guy Sora, you're heart is big and full of light, I'm sure you'd never hurt her.

\- Thank-thank you Kairi

And that confirmed why he always told her everything, once again she had made him feel better.


End file.
